Songs and Verses
From the books The Hobbit *Blunt the Knives First line: Chip the glasses and crack the plates! *The Song Of The Lonely Mountain - First line: Far over the misty mountains cold *Down in the Valley - First line: O! What are you doing *Down in Goblin Town - First line: Clap! Snap! the black crack *Fifteen birds in five fir-trees *Old fat spider spinning in a tree! *Down the Swift Dark Stream You Go - First line: Roll-roll-roll-roll *The King Beneath the Mountains *Elves Lullaby - First line: Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together *The Road Goes Ever On - a.k.a. The Old Walking song The Fellowship of the Ring *Verse of the Rings - First line: Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky *A Walking Song - First line: Upon the hearth the fire is red *Elven Hymn to Elbereth - First line: Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! *A Drinking Song - First line: Ho! Ho! Ho! to the bottle I go *The Bath Song - First line: Sing hey! for the bath at close of day *Farewell Song of Merry and Pippin - First line: Farewell we call to hearth and hall! *Song in the Woods - First line: O! Wanderers in the shadowed land *Tom Bombadil's Songs - First line: Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo :Note: as in the ''Lord of the Rings'' songs index, all Tom Bombadil's songs are treated as a continuation of the first one *Song to Goldberry - First line: O slender as a willow-want! O clearer than clear water! *Wight's Chant - First line: Cold be hand and heart and bone *The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late - First line: There is an inn, a merry old inn *All that is Gold Does Not Glitter *The Fall of Gil-galad - First line: Gil-galad was an Elven-king *Song of Beren and Lúthien - First line: The leaves were long, the grass was green *Sam's Rhyme of the Troll - First line: Troll sat alone on his seat of stone *Song of Eärendil - First line: Eärendil was a mariner *Seek for the Sword that was broken *Warning of Winter - First line: When winter first begins to bite *I Sit Beside the Fire and Think *Song of Durin - First line: The world was young, the mountains green *Song of Nimrodel - First line: An Elven-maid there was of old *Frodo's Lament for Gandalf - First line: When evening in the Shire was grey *Galadriel's Song of Lorien - First line: I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew *Namárië The Two Towers *The Lament for Boromir - First line: Aragorn began to sing: "Through Rohan over fen and field, where the long grass grows..." *Song of Gondor' - 'First line: Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea! *The Long List of the Ents - First line: Learn now the lore of Living Creatures! *The Ent and the Entwife - First line: When spring unfolds the beechen leaf, and sap is in the bough *Bregalad's Song - First line: O Orofarnë, Lassemista, Carnimírië! *The Ents' Marching Song - First line: We come, we come with roll of drum: *Galadriel's Messages - First line: Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar? *Lament for the Rohirrim - First line: Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? *Gandalf's Song of Lórien - First line: In Dwimordene, in Lórien *Call-to-Arms of the Rohirrim - First line: Arise now, arise, Riders of Théoden! *Gandalf's Riddle to the Ents - First line: Ere iron was found or tree was hewn... *A Rhyme of Lore - Tall ships and tall kings *Oliphaunt - First line: Grey as a mouse The Return of the King *Malbeth the Seer's Words - First line: Over the land there lies a long shadow... *The Muster of Rohan - First line: From Dunharrow in the dim morning... *Théoden's Battle Cry - First line: Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! *Snowmane's Epitaph' - 'First line: Faithful servant yet master’s bane... *Éomer's Song - First line: Out of doubt, out of dark to the day’s rising... *Song of the Mounds of Mundburg - First line: We heard of the horns in the hills ringing... *Athelas - First line: When the black breath blows... *Song of Lebennin - First line: Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui... *Journey's End - First line: In western lands beneath the Sun *Hobbits' Battle Song - First line: Long live the Halflings! Praise them with great praise! *Legolas' Song of the Sea - First line: To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying From the films The Fellowship of the Ring *The Road Goes Ever On *A Drinking Song - First line: To heal my heart and drown my woe *The Bath Song - First line: Sweet is the sound of the falling rain *Song of Beren and Lúthien - The song Aragorn sings in the Midgewater Marshes may be an elvish version of this song *Sams Lament for Gandalf - First line: The finest rockets ever seen: The Two Towers *Bregalad's Song - First line: O rowan mine, I saw you shine upon a summer's day *The Ent and the Entwife - First line: Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold *Wight's Chant - First line: Cold be hand and heart and bone *Gollum's Song The Return of the King *The Green Dragon (song) - First line: Oh, you can search far and wide *All that is Gold Does Not Glitter - First line: From the ashes a fire shall be woken *A Walking Song - a.k.a. "The Edge of Night" - First line: Home is behind, the world ahead *A Shadow Lies Between Us - First line: With *Into the West - First line: Lay downCategory:Songs and Verses